from kage to fairy
by ermda
Summary: rated M for safety naruto makes a deal with makarov and joins fairy tail
1. prologue

i dont own naruto or fairy tail why would i make this if i did

when naruto was 12 he once did a summoning justu before he had a contract, and was reversed summoned, but instead of going to Mount Myoboku like jiraya he went to earthland.

Here he met master makarov after a some time and explaining they made a deal in 12 years naruto would come back to earthland and join fairy tail after master makarov placed a time space magic on naruto to transport him back to him in 12 years, by then all his enemy's would have been dealt with and he would have saved/get his friend sasuke back from his hatred and become hokage.

Naruto went back to konoha like it al never hapend nowing that in 12 years he would go back there forever.

After the 4 ninja war having killed obito with the help of sasuke and his susano they could finaly deal a fatal blow to the ten tails and its controlers obito and madara uchiha killing them with no leader both black and white zetsu gave up and surrendered.

Naruto was quickly appointed to be hokage by the age of 20 a large party was held for the new hokage by all of the nations.  
Naruto was a hero in all of the nations known everywhere as the strongest and fastest person alive, after 2 years the kage decided that naruto would be appointed supreme-kage and lead the entire elemental nation with his title.  
the last 2 years went by fast nothing happened that was interesting.

sasuke became his bodyguard and sakura became his assistant and they got married.

"sakura would you get me the reports of all the missions from last week." said naruto "sure thing naruto-sama." sakura answered

"drop the " sama " sakura makes me feel old." making sakura and sasuke laugh out loud "sakura you now you're behind on work so if you like unpaid overtime be my guest and sasuke your wife here would not mind if i where to go to a strip club and since your my bodyguard you cant leave my side until i am home."  
sakura and sasuke's faces dropped to the floor thinking that he was really good in mental torture after his training with the anbu then sakura left the room getting the papers he asked for sasuke "i need to talk to you." said naruto "why is it important." asked sasuke "yeah its important Naruto answered, im leaving." said Naruto Sasuke not believing what he heard said "are you for real." "yes." Naruto said with a smile

"your not joking like any other time are you." said Sasuke "no im not joking im leaving in 2 days." Naruto said "don't say a word to Sakura she would beat me up for even saying this." "yeah..." said Sasuke in understanding.

"no one is supposed to now until im gone im going to send letters to every kage about that i will miss them and that they should not tell anyone about me leaving i told them to say i died of a heart attack i will be buried right there and then ok sasuke."

Sasuke agreed to do this for his best friend "i have made a goodbye letter just in case i really died before the day after tomorrow."

The scam of how he died was perfect, he would walk through the village and suddenly fall down then Sasuke emerge next to him and take him away later that day he told everyone Naruto had died from a heart attack and will be buried tomorrow it was a sentimental day in the elemental nations a friend died, a hero died, and a kage died.

From that day forward a mage was born Naruto walked to a massive door bearing the emblem of fairy tail and entered. 


	2. Chapter 1

i do not own fairy tail (nor do i own the internet i wish)

chapter 1 naruto was dresed like his dad exept for the jonin vest he dresed himself with a withe cape with that said kage in red and he had a diferent sweater a black one and blue pants.

as naruto enterd the guild of fairy tail many heads where turning when someone yelled who are you and wat are you doing here i am naruto and i am here to meet master makarov and hho are you ?  
im natsu and master is siting on the bar thank you natsu naruto walked up to the bar when peaple stil looking at him and his wierd looks yo makarov .hey naruto been wel everyone's jaw droped to the floor the moment they saw master and naruto talk like they had already nown each other forever ive been wel everything i needed to get done got done.  
i see said makarov mind if we go to your office this is something not every body needs to now when they arived in the office naruto told makarov every thing that hapend since they last met including the war becoming hokage and supremekage.  
then they went back down to the bar to get a drink.  
if you came here that means you wil join right asked makarov of cours why not i need something to do i havent had a decent fight in years what color and where do you want it makarov asked orange and right shoulder please makarov placed the stamp on naruto shoulder and made him an oficial member of fairy tail you all now what this mean said makarov party every one yelled

yes but first the power test power test everyone asked something special i made for my friend erza could you spar with him yes master she replied instently im naruto nice to meet you im erza it is nice to meet you to now lets fight not insinde the guild siad makarov do it out back everyone from the guild wanted to watch this fight erza vs the new guy al the bets where on erza exept for makarov he placed a bet on naruto start said makarov loud erza used requip into black winged armour interesting said naruto he noticed chakra and magic where almost the same thing he already did some practice with magic and noticed that he had 5 elemental afineties lightning,earth,water,wind,fire and instead of handsings he now maid magic circl's like any other mage earth magic:dome a dome made of earth formed around erza but it was to slow and erza escaped and sliced in narto's direction but naruto easely evaded to everyone's amasemenst and counterd wind magic cyclone a cyclone apeard and lifted erza into the air wich was usles because she was wearing black wingd armour every one thought fire magice fire ball fire balls formed in naruto's hands 0he attackd erza and detroid her armour easely

as he saw erza faling from a dreat height he said earth magic hole wich made a hole in the ground under erza water magic pool water filled the hole just in time to save erza from a painful fal

after the fight naruto was made s-class mage and makarov was a rich man

as naruto went back into the guild natsu yelled fight me naruto wich naruto just ignored when nastu lunged at hing he just dodged without even having to try pissing natsu of even more finaly when naruto sat down nastu decided to go for an al out attack from behind wish was counterd by naruto smaking him into the floor (like gildarts does)  
give it up wil ya damn natsu wined as the days went on and the party started naruto met everyone he found some strange peaple like gajeel eating iron ive seen worse and elfman always ading like a man to everything or grays stripping problem he already labeld his instant striping instastrip every time he saw him striping hed say gray instastrip making it even wierder for gray

next chapter first mision

elemenetal explenation lightning is the stongest element fire burns every thing earth good for protection water can be form into any shape wind can adjust to any surcomstance 


	3. Chapter 2

i do not own fairy tail or naruto they belong to "...umh" some persone "..." somewhere... like i know (lol)

naruto's first mision nastu is around 14 years old by the way duno what year it is but he is 14 so gray and lissana are the same age erza and mira 1 year older and elfman being 13 i know hes older than lissana in the main series but this is my fanfic so i decide right? and naruto he's 24

"master"said naruto "yes my boy what can i do for you or is it that you finaly decided to go on a mission"( im calling qwests/requests misions again my story my rules lol )  
"yes master i want to go on a mision and please stop calling me boy im one of the oldest pesons in the guild"  
"true " said makarov "but if i say my man il sound gay so il stick with boy OK "  
"nooooo...oo , just cal me naruto "naruto pleaded makarov and the rest of the guild where laughing there asses of "fine you win " "naruto"  
"now what mision do you wish to do " said makarov "just getting rid of some bandits" said naruto makarovs eyes almost fel out from schock "nnnnaruto you now this mision is almost as old as me and not to mention s-class right of the bat"  
"yep i was looking for some exersise so i need some strong and alot of oponents" said naruto "OK naruto you can go but now you can stop the mision any time and come back for suport "  
"il keep that in mind master " wel il be seeing you" siad naruto as he walked of"

naruto on his way to the mision tried going in sage mode to see if he could do it on earthland "nothing"he said "no more sage mode wel il try some jutsu"  
none worked (not even shadow clone) exept elemental that where changed to more magic attack than any jutsu he new just when he was ready to give up he tried his main jutsu "RASENGAN" it worked but it was les destructive than before nor can he change the sise of it "great if only he was here to help me he thought of kurama may he rest in peace he stil rememberd it to this day the day kurama died kurama told naruto to sever there link and place a self destruct jutsu on him so he could not come out of naruto without being destroid obito caught naruto and started to extract kurama from naruto kurama's last words where "naruto il delay the explosion for 5 second get out of her within that time , and naruto i had fun with you thank you for everything "  
then the kyuubi got extracted from naruto as obito was trying to seal t in gedo maso he was unable to move or use his eye to transport himself to a diferent dimension as naruto rolled away kurama's body exploded destroing gedo maso obito and al the tailed beast's inside.

naruto now arived at his mision asked around where the bandidts where most of the time and they pointed to a mansion on a hil (no not a haunted house)  
naruto just went to the door rang the bel and waited until someone opend he simply asked "are you the bandidts" the man anserd " yeah wat about it" he never new the rest of the day naruto kicked every ass he saw ( he beat every one on his way up)  
using only hand to hand combat and the rasengan after 30 min he finaly reached top floor aka boss the battle ended in 5 second the man attacked naruto and naruto hit the man very hard on the neck knocking him out "this was s-class well the where kinda old so better get back " he said

back in the city he was rewarded for geting rid if the bandidts and went back to the guild eveyone's went silent as master turned white and keeld over and kliming back up on the bar after a min glad that naruto completed his mision sucesfully and earned a nickname THE FAIRY DEMON

end of this chapter

i dont want an OP naruto i wont keep going until i reach the anime now ep 133 i stil have a life so i cant do it until there (would take forever)  
i have an ending in mind for this series and i dont want to make couples i wil finsh it (unles i die)"lets hope not" next chapter is the last one because shool= hard work


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own naruto or fairy tail do they even check for this stuf like im gona open all fanfic's and look for they lol

2years have past since naruto's first mision

elfman,lisana and mira went on a mision up north while naruto and natsu where on a mision only when they got back they heard the news elfman and mira crying and lisana not in the guild was strange natsu asked "where is lisana what hapend"  
"ll.l..isana died natsu" siad a sobbing mira and elfman "the beast was to strong and ...she died" natsu crashed down to the floor as naruto's rage and sadnes took over he was now as angry as kurama once was he ran out of the guild to blow of some steam eveyone thought they where wrong he went on a mision to destroy al dark guild know to him a few weeks later naruto returnd natsu had a mental breakdown master was not far away from one mira stil sobing with elfman

they had heard that THE FAIRY DEMON had destroyd 10 dark guilds including eisenwald who just got the demon flute that naruto just as fast destroyd he did not rest unles he had to rest master was woried about naruto he had never seen him like this naruto returnd and got a meek and sobing welcome back from the stil sobbing memebers and master "come with me natsu mira elfman" they where shocked that he wanted to come with him just as he came back "i found the beast that killed lisana"  
nastu's and mira's and elfmans eyes opend fuly in suprise "you found what" said mira "found it the beast you went after the beast that killed lisana" said naruto "he is behind that hil go and do what you must" said naruto "?.?...?"  
"i used to have the same situation where i came from " said naruto "peaple close to me dead or killed" said naruto "i could not let them rest in peace i could not bid them farewell i locked it up" said naruto touching the trio "one day i snapped i almost killed my comrads because of that i was lucky my asistent and bodygaurd where able to stop me for a wile" said naruto suprising everyone "i stil need to vent weekly or il snap again just from the presure of peaple's life ,and there deaths it is heavy"  
"so plaese let it out before you become like me a danger to his friends" said naruto in al serieusnes

"OK the trio set of to slay the monster because of there anger doubeling there power it was fast fight and they felt relievd but stil sad only time can heal wounds they went back to cheer the guild up and geting back in action

i know its short but i made 2 in 2 hours or so 


	5. end

i leave my story like this open ending (like HOTD)  
i simply dont have time to make a fanfic if you wana make a sequel be my guest but pm me first thanks for the reviews and suport so far

NeoJubiSannin1870

NarutoTheTrueLegend

hanipman

ViolatedMonkey

chins4tw

LordVanity

NeoJubiSannin1870

fdhkjhyg

i thank you all i loved making this ja ne (always wanted to do that)  
bye


End file.
